Remnant's Destroyer
by PhantomZoroark
Summary: A Rider sent to judge and destroy. Reluctant but does it anyway.
1. Enter the Dark Veil

Darkness, a place where there is nothing. An empty void that cannot be filled regardless of any methods. It is believed that it is a source of all evil or an entity that is not welcome the in the world of those who thrive. This is not the case, darkness is a thing that it is what it is filled with, nothing. Darkness has no malicious intent or any intentions yet somehow people have this darkness within their hearts. Some try to fill the void, others just lived on with it until death. It is not darkness what makes people fall in despair, it is what they do with it that decides their fate.

**_Year 2019_**

"Hmm, 'Kamen Rider Climax Fighters' didn't know this series had a new game." Within a bustling city in Japan, lies a store where anime merchandises are being sold. "By the looks of the title I'm guessing is a fighting game, interesting," said a young male voice.

The person checking the game from the store goes by the name Nathan, but people call him Nate. He is a seventeen year old male with black messy hair, pale skin, a serious face, and blue eyes covered by a pair of square-framed glasses. He wears a grey shirt with navy blue jeans and blue sneakers. Over his grey shirt, he has a black jacket with yellow linings that traces the zipper and pockets.

Nathan was checking on the game until he decides to purchase it. Despite his serious look he has a fondness for playing video games and watching anime. These do not hold him back from his priorities as he was still able to keep up with his part time job hence how he also has the money to buy the game.

He picked up and paid for the game. "Time to test this at home," he said as he arrives at his house. No one else lives in Nathan's house besides him. He was alone for almost half of his entire life. His mother died after giving birth to him and his father disappeared for unknown reasons when Nathan was only at the age of eight. He felt lonely, he had a void in his heart that needed to be filled. He tried filling that void by watching anime, his favorite was the Kamen Rider series'. Despite not being animated, Nathan still considers it as an anime like some shows. He found hope whenever he sees the main characters transform, defeating their enemies, and protecting their friends. Kamen Rider had an impact in his life.

As Nathan turn on the console to insert the game, something bizarre happened. The television's screen started projecting a grey veil which looked familiar to Nathan, a little too familiar.

Nathan was baffled and curious but kept his calm composure and he started touching the veil. As he touched it he whispered a name which is familiar to no one but him, "Decade."

Hesitant at first but Nathan finally decided to enter the veil as he somewhat knows how the veil works. After he entered he was met with an empty white space.

"I could be dreaming, but knowing Decade I can tell that this is more than a dream," Nathan sarcastically stated. He was not afraid of the situation he was in, he was only confused and a bit annoyed. Then, he suddenly hears voices.

"Nathan Grayson" said a calm yet loud echoing voice. This made Nathan turn his head only for him to find two humanoid figures. They were slightly taller than him but those were not the main features of what Nathan saw. The one on the his right was glowing yellow and on the left was of glowing purple. Both have no facial features in fact, they do not have any faces the only defining features that they have are that both have horns, the yellow one has horns of a reindeer and the purple one has those of a ram. Both were just standing there in front of Nathan until one of them spoke.

"Nathan Grayson we have called you here," the one speaking was the yellow figure. Nathan was surprisingly calm about the situation that he was in. He already knew what the grey veil meant but he did not expect what came out of it.

Nathan spoke to the two figures, "Okay before you say some destiny related business, I want to know who you are and how were you able to make that grey veil." "The only people I know that can make these portals are nothing but fictional characters."

The purple figure respond with a stern and serious voice, "We are the gods of light and darkness."

Then the yellow figure followed up, "We have been watching you for some time and what we saw was a perfect person for a purpose that we have in store."

"Alright, first your names ring a bell to me and are generic, second what you did is creepy, and third what purpose," Nathan answered sarcastically.

The yellow figure, now named god of Light, explained, "we seek of you for something not of a great scale, you may call it a favor perhaps." Then the god of Darkness, the purple figure, continued, "We want you to be a judge of a world that we had left centuries ago."

"Then?" Nathan sarcastically asked with one brow lifted.

Light continued, "if it is still worthy for you then you may leave and go back to your original world, if not..." Darkness finished the sentence, "...destroy it."

Nathan was surprised not because he was in the presence of gods but the fact they asked him, of all people, to do such a task.

"Hold on, you want me to go to another world and see if I should throw it in the trash?" He asked. "If so then why don't you do it," as Nathan questioned the logic of their request.

"We only ask of you is because we made a promise to someone that we will not return to that world until they have shown their worth," explained Light.

"Then I'm assuming that you're going to give me some type of power to do the whole world destruction bit," said Nathan.

Darkness gave a smirk, which was not shown due to the lacking of a face, then gave Nathan a device which was all too familiar to him.

"Here it is, your tool of destruction," said Darkness with a slightly gleeful tone.

Nathan's eyes widened with shock as he held the device. The device was a navy blue belt buckle with a purple lens with a silver frame in the middle and side handles on both sides. Eighteen symbols are engraved surrounding the outer frame that holds the lens.

After looking at the details Nathan finally uttered a word, "the Decadedriver."

"This explains the grey veil but hold on, this is the Decadedriver but it's not how I remembered," Nathan continued, "Unless this belongs to a different Rider."

Suddenly the white space finally distort and tranfers Nathan to the world where he was suppose to go to.

He then checked his surrounding and what he saw was a broken moon. It was then he realized what was going on. "Those were the gods of Light and Darkness and they sent me to Remnant?" Remnant was a world created in a popular internet animation show called "RWBY," which is also one of the shows Nathan used to watch. After closer inspection Nathan decided to walk around since he found a nearby city. As he was walking he started to think of plans on how to do this "favor" that was given to him.

"Alright, so I'm in Remnant and from what I can tell I'm walking in the city of Vale right now." He continued, "I've watched the series so I know how everything is going to play out but the fact I'm here, there's a chance that could chage everything and I'm suppose to destroy this world as a Kamen Rider." He then snickered when he came to another realization, "This means I'm technically a villain Rider." He then grabs the Decadedriver out of his pocket and started starin at it. "I know how this thing works yet I haven't tested it and based on what I've watched I've seen how out of control some of these Rider powers are."

He puts the driver back to his pocket and as he continues to walk around Vale he saw a clothes shop then he looks at himself. "Well since I'll be staying here for a while might as well try to fit in." His clothes did not fit in the world of "RWBY" so he decided to buy some new clothes and lucky for him he had some money and in the right currency. Apparantly the gods not only sent Nathan to another world but also gave him some necessities. After doing some shopping he went outside with a new look. He kept his glasses but everything else was changed. Instead of his shirt, jacket, jeans, and sneakers, he was now wearing a navy blue collared shirt with a black vest covering it and a yellow neck tie. He was also wearing gray slacks and black boots with yellow soles. He changed his hairstyle as well, instead of the old messy black hair, he went with a more clean and kept hair. Overall he looked attractive which unironically caught him a few girls staring at him and giggling. Nathan continued his walk around Vale still thinking of a plan.

"I could find a job, anything simple could work but the question is where would I stay," he thought to himself. "There's Beacon, but they have the whole team system and it's not like their gonna make a five man team or a solo team though that would be helpful in my case," he then continued, "plus, their applications are strict unless I pull off a 'Ruby Rose.'" "That reminds me what episode of 'RWBY' am I in?"

As Nathan pondered on that question, screams were heard. Nathan turned to where the sounds are coming and what he saw was a bunch of civilians running away from something, a group of strnage looking creatures. The creatures had pitch black bodies with bone-like armor and masks. The masks had red markings and the creatures had yellow eyes and sharp claws, spikes, and teeth. They resembled a pack of wolves and Nathan knew what he just saw. "Those are Grimm and not just that their Beowolves," he assessed.

The civilians continued running and screaming in either terror or for help

Nathan then grabbed his Decadedriver but he started to think. "Wait, I can't just transform out in the open and I'm sure that if I fight, the whole thing will be recorded by news cameras or hidden cameras installed by Atlas." "I'm not dealing with either Cinder nor Ironwood." Nathan then thought of an idea so he quickly went back to the same clothes shop and ran inside the fitting room. He puts the Decadedriver in front of his waist and metal straps wrapped around his waist with a metallic book. He then pulled out a card and he was surprised at what card he had drawn. Nathan knew that the Decade card is not there but what he found was a different Rider. Its helmet had a grey base with blue lens for eyes and seven vertical black line with a yellow gem on top of the center line. The card had a name under the portrait of the Rider, "Dark Decade."

Nathan realized what he thought earlier was hilariously right.

"Guess I am a villain Rider, might as well."

He pulled the side handles of the driver, and the buckle rotates revealing a card slot. He then inserts the Rider card in the buckle and then a serious monotoned voice started playing

**~KAMEN RIDE~**

Nathan pushed both side handles which made the buckle rotate back to its original position and the voice played again.

**~DECADE~**

Nathan finally transformed into a Kamen Rider. The helmet looked similar to the one on the card. The torso of the armor had grey on the sides with black on the middle. The arms were black with grey shoulder pads. The legs were grey with a black vertical lining on the middle of each legs. To top it all off the torso has a uneven cross on the outer left chest area outlined with yellow and filled with black on the inside. This is Nathan's true form, the form of destruction. He was now Kamen Rider Dark Decade.


	2. Where I Am Where to Stay?

**_Remnant_**, **_Vale_**

**~KAMEN RIDE~**

**~DECA****D****E~**

Nathan transformed into Kamen Rider Dark Decade. He was ready to face the pack of Grimm called Beowolves. Since he did not want to be seen when fighting he devised a plan. Before he left the fitting room he drew out a card out of the metallic book from the left side of his Decadedriver. The card had a picture of Dark Decade with a fade effect. He then pulled the side handles of the driver again and he inserted the card. Just then the driver's monotone voice played.

**~ATTACK RIDE~**

Dark Decade then activates the card.

**~INVISIBLE~**

The the card was in effect and it made Dark Decade invisible. With the desired outcome he snuck his way outside of the fitting room and left the clothes shop.

He went back to the same place where the Beowolves were and lucky for him there were no signs of any civilians, he assumed they evacuated, were rescued, or probably worst.

Dark Decade grabbed his metallic book and reconfigures it into a sword.

While invisible, he quickly dashed towards one of the Beowolves and slashed them to pieces. He had to be careful not to have any rage or bloodlust since he knew that Grimms in general can sense negative emotions which can ruin his stealth approach.

"I have to keep my cool from now on in case I fight more of these." As Dark Decade kept killing the Beowolves one by one, some continued their rampage and attack. One of them spotted a mother and her son, so it began to leap towards them with the intention to kill. Lucky for them Dark Decade spotted this so he reconfigured his sword into a gun and started shooting at the attacking Grimm. The Grimm fell to the floor with bullet holes on its body, this gave the signal for the mother to run away with her child. They did not know where the shots came from but they did not care and continued running to safety.

Dark Decade kept swinging his sword to kill the pack but they were so many. "Tch, where's the police when you need them," he questioned himself. "Oh yeah, they're useless in these types of scenarios, *sigh* typical."

The pack of Beowolves were increasing in numbers, as Dark Decade kills one, more takes its place. This made him tired and annoyed so he thought of an idea.

Dark Decade checked his surroundings to see if there are any civilians left to which he found none. "Good, time to put plan B into action," Dark Decade said as he pulled two cards from his book-sword-gun thing. "Okay, I never saw Decade pull out cards from his Ridebooker in any other forms besides its book form but at least this works," said Dark Decade as he scans the cards. The cards he pulled out were a Kamen Rider card and an Attack Ride card. The Kamen Rider card had a portrait of a different Rider. Instead of Dark Decade's picture it was that of a golden Rider. It had a golden mask, blue lens for eyes, a huge horn on the forehead, and two huge side horns on both sides of the mask's jaw area. The portrait had a resemblance of a beetle and below the portrait is the name of the Rider, "Caucasus."

"Well would you look at that, not only I'm a villain Rider but even one of my cards is related to the other villain Riders," said Dark Decade nonchalantly. He was not surprised to see what card he had drawn because he was kind of expecting it. In one of the series he watched, "Kamen Rider Decade," the main character has the power to transform into other Riders from different seasons but only the main Riders of their respective series. Since Nathan is Dark Decade he was somewhat certain that the Riders he can transform to were the villain Riders of each series.

With that revelation Dark Decade started up the Decadedriver and inserted the "Caucasus" card and activates it.

**~KAMEN RIDE~**

**~CAUCASUS~**

This made Dark Decade transform into a new Rider. The helmet of the Rider was that of the card it represents. The torso had golden platings with golden shoulder pads except the right shoulder had huge golden rhinoceros beetle horns and the arms were black with metallic paddings for each segment of the arms. The rest of the lower half was black with metallic paddings on the outer side of both legs and knees. This new form was Kamen Rider Caucasus.

After transforming the invisibility effect was starting to wear off so he had to act fast. He then inserted the other card which has the picture of Caucasus' full body but with an after image effect.

**~ATTACK RIDE~**

**~CLOCK UP~**

This made the area around him slow down including all living things. which gave him enough time to catch his breath and to wipe out the pack of Beowolves.

Dark Decade now known as Caucasus started walking and calmly cuts every Beowolf in half. He has no problem of them struggling or dodging since Clock Up sends the user to a point where time is severely slowed down to a stop. In his perspective the Beowolves are in super slow motion, much slower than the bullet scene from the movie, The Matrix. This makes the Beowolves look like they are in a freeze frame.

After DDCaucasus cuts every Grimm in half the effects of the Clock Up card finally finished but not without DDCaucasus walking away from the scene.

**~CLOCK OVER~**

With that, all the pack of Beowolves were splitting in half all at once as if someone did an anime single sword slash which in reality no one did. After that whole fiasco DDCaucasus transformed back into Nathan and the cops arrived to the scene to which they found all the Grimms' bodies were in half and starting to fade away.

Nathan was sitting on a nearby bench to rest and saw the cops doing their investigation, "took you guys long enough." Satisfied with his break and he stood back up to continue his walk.

"Highly doubt any cameras are fast enough to record that," Nathan said with subtle confidence as he was referring to the quick carnage he had displayed.

"Now, time to find out what episode of RWBY am I in," as Nathan was walking he was trying to figure out exactly which part of RWBY he was in because he remembered that in the show the only time there was a Beowolf pack attack was in Ruby Rose's Red trailer which happened outside a forest near a cliffside and Nathan was nowhere near any forest nor a cliff for that matter.

"This is annoying, the gods could've at least tell me where I am now or what moment in the show I'm in." Nathan continued his complaints while walking. He had no problem of being a Kamen Rider but the fact he was told to judge and destroy Remnant without giving him proper information, is one of the pet peeves Nathan has. He hates being given general information without much details unless there was a reason, a valid reason.

He continued his walk until he stumbled upon a familiar looking book store. "'Tukson's Book Trade,' maybe I'll find some useful and less vague information in there." Nathan proceeds to walk into the building and was greeted by a tall well built man.

"Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade,' home to every book under the sun." said the man as he greets Nathan as a new customer. The man had black hair with sideburns, hazel eyes, pale skin and hairy muscular arms. He was wearing a burgundy and black collared shirt and dark colored pants and shoes. He looks like a normal human being but Nathan knew that he was something different.

In RWBY there were three species that lived within the world of Remnant. First which is obvious are humans. Then there are the faunus who look like humans but with some animal traits, some are subtle and some are obvious, one example is Sun Wukong and his monkey tail. Finally there the are creatures of Grimm, black bodied monster with bone armor and masks. It has different species and they can vary. It is said that they are the manifestation of darkness hence why they can sense negative emotions.

Nathan knew that man was a faunus but did not make any mention of it not because it was insensitive but because it was a waste of Nathan's time.

"Thank you and I'm guessing your Tukson," asked Nathan. "I just assumed since you're the only person I see in the counter of this book store."

The faunus, now named Tukson, smiled and answered Nathan's questioned. "Yes, your assumption is correct." He then continued, "so, what can I help you with?"

"Uhh, yeah I would like to buy some books about weapon making, dust, auras, and Remnant's history." After Nathan's question he followed it up with another. "Do you also know any where I could stay?"

Tukson gave Nathan a response, "sure thing kid let me just look for those books and as for the second question, I'm sorry there's none around these parts."

"Okay, thanks anyways," said Nathan. As Tukson was heading over to the bookshelves to search for Nathan's requested books, Nathan was already thinking of a plan since there were no hotels or any other places to stay. "Hmm so there isn't a single hotel, welp, there goes staying in for a night." He continued thinking until he thought of an idea but he was not sure if it could work.

"So these books you need, are they for any school projects," Tukson asked Nathan as he scans through the shelves.

"Yeah, you could say that," Nathan responded. "Well it's more of reviewing some things."

Tukson went back to the counter and showed Nathan some books he could use. "Art of Weaponry and Dust," "Auras Within Us," and "The Once Full World," these were the books that Tukson found. This of course made Nathan satisfied at what he got so he paid Tukson in exact.

"Thank you for purchasing please come again," as Tukson expresses his gratitude.

"No problem and thanks for the books and maybe I will visit again see you around Tukson." Nathan waves as he leaves the bookstore.

It was already evening and Nathan kept on walking while carrying his newly bought books. He found a nearby bench under a well lit lamp post. He set his books on the bench and began initiating his idea he had earlier.

"Alright lets see if I can create that veil myself." Nathan reached his hand out and tried to make a portal. He waited for a few minutes until nothing was happening. "Alright, pocket dimension is off the list of ideas," he said with a slight tone of defeat.

It was already getting dark so Nathan had no choice. "Time for plan B," he then laid down on the bench using his books as pillows. He saw the night sky which was decorated with shades of dark blue and light purple. Stars were scattered all over the sky dancing around as they twinkle. The center piece of the this beautiful sight was ironically the broken moon which held everything together. It was like Nathan was staring at a work of art created by a genius painter. He smiles at the sky and as he closed his eyes he was wondering what the future holds especially with this new power of his and the fact that the fate of the world is in his hands.


	3. To Enter Beacon

"Alright sport lets go," said a rough voice. The person was calling to someone to come with them.

In respnse a child's voice was heard. "Be right there in a second." The child then ran down stairs to meet the person. "So where are we going, dad," asked the child.

The person who was called "dad" answered. "We're going to somewhere special Nate but first I want you do me a favor."

The child now named Nate smiled and answered his father. "Okay," said Nate in a cheerful tone.

This made the father smile as well. "I want you to wake up."

This made the boy confused. "What?" That was the only word Nate could give after hearing what his father told him.

The father kept repeating the phrase "wake up."

**Remnant, Vale**

Nathan kept hearing the words "wake up" to which he finally did. He slowly opened his eyes, still twitching due to him being sleepy. His eyes were almost open and he lifts his head to turn it and look mostly at his surrounding at least on one side since he was sleeping on a bench. To his surprised he saw a man with a broom on his hand.

The man was wearing jeans, a green shirt with an orange vest covering it, and gloves. By the way he was dressed he is this park's cleaner. "Sorry to disturb your sleep sir but you're not allowedd to do that here," said the cleaner.

Nathan was getting up and he rubs his eyes and adjust himself into a sitting position. "So you're the one who woke me up, thanks." Nathan adjusted his glasses and his messy bed hair back to its kept look. "Sorry about sleeping, just couldn't find a place to stay," Nathan apologized and explained his situation.

"It's okay sir but you shouldn't sleep here but you can still sit on the bench, sorry to bother you have a nice day." With that, the cleaner left Nathan to his own device.

"Thanks," was all that Nathan said as the cleaner left. "Guess sleeping out in the open isn't allowed either." He then lets out a sigh, "Then there's no choice is there?" He stood up from the bench, picked up his books, and started walking at a certain direction.

Nathan continued his walk until he finally reached his destination. In front of him is a large castle like structure with pillars and archaways surrounding the area. A fountain placed at the center and a huge spire which is the structure's most notable feature. This building is a school known as Beacon Academy where students from different parts of Remnant attend and train themselves to be professional hunters and huntresses.

"For some reason I feel like I've been forced to come here." Nathan finally arrived at Beacon and as he started walking towards the entrance he then realizes something. "How am I going to get myself in to Beacon?"

For the first time he did not plan ahead on what to do after setting foot at Beacon Academy. He was trying to avoid the idea of going there in the first place. Yet he is now here and not turning back, so he decided to do the one thing for the first time in his life. "Guess I'll have to wing it then," said Nathan with a tone of annoyance and total defeat.

Nathan entered and started walking in the halls of Beacon where students both human and faunus were standing chatting with one another or walking in different directions towards their classrooms.

Nathan continued his walk and started viewing the hallways of the academy. "This is bigger than the one I saw on the show," as Nathan looked around with awe. "Now I'm assuming that Ozpin's "office" is harder to find due to the massive size of this school."

The students were staring at Nathan out of suspicion. He did not look like a student of Beacon and he seems he does not want to be bothered but that did not stop any of the female students staring at him and smiling.

Nathan finally stumbled upon a double door that leads to the school's cafateria. As soon as Nathan looked his stomach started to growl. "When was the last time I ate?" Nathan forgot about eating ever since he came to Remnant since he spent most of his time walking, thinking of ways to live his life here, and trying to adjust to the new environment.

He finally entered in the cafeteria and the first thing he noticed were plenty of students eating and conversing with one another. "Must be their lunch time," his stomach growled, "*sigh* just bear with it Nathan, you'll live."

He went further inside to see if he could get any information. He then noticed a familiar group of students sitting and eating lunch at their table together. Nathan then thought to himself, "time to figure out what episode I'm in," as he walks towards them.

Nathan then spoke to one of the students from the table. "Excuse me," as he politely interrupts their conversation.

The person turns around and notices Nathan. The person was a young beautiful teen with blonde hair, light skin, and lilac eyes. She was one of the main characters of RWBY, Yang Xiao Long.

The blonde girl smiled at Nathan and responds. "~Well~hello there,~" she said in a slightly flirtatious tone. Her friends looked towards Nathan and gave their own greetings.

Nathan waved his hand as a way to greet them but not without a thought running through his mind. "Great, Yang's flirting with me, should've bothered Ruby instead," with an annoyed tone in his head. He kept his composure and introduced himself. "The name is Nathan Grey, but you can call me Nate."

The blonde girl responds. "I'm Yang and these are my friends," and with that, each of them gave short introductions of themselves. Nathan already knew their names but he did not want to be suspicious, going inside this school without permission was already suspicious enough.

Yang asked Nathan a question. "So Nate, what brings you here I had never seen you around here at Beacon."

"Well, I'm not exactly a student here more of a transfer student," as Nathan partially said the truth. "I came here to see the headmaster of Beacon to discuss about my transfer." He then politely asked, "does any one of you know where he is?"

Another person answered this time. She was a short, cute girl with black and red tipped hair, light skin, and silver eyes. She was the main protagonist of the show and the leader of team RWBY surprisingly named, Ruby Rose. She gave off a cheerful childlike demeanor when she answered Nathan. "Our headmaster usually stays in his office and occasionally walks around the campus with his mug of coffee but we don't know where his office is for now."

"Thanks, Ruby right?" Nathan thanked Ruby which in return, gave him a smile.

Just then Nathan's stomach started growling again. This made him annoyed and also made the others notice.

"Guess you haven't eaten yet, here," as Ruby kindly gave Nathan some of her cookies. Nathan gratefully took the offer and ate some of the cookies.

As he was eating the cookies he heard a cry of pain and some annoying laughter from a group of people. He looked towards the noise and what he saw was a girl being bullied by a bunch of delinquents. The girl being bullied had brown long hair and is wearing the uniform of Beacon but what grabbed Nathan's attention the most is the girl's brown rabbit ears which one of them is being pulled in a painful manner. Seeing that Nathan realised something. He was at episode eleven "Jaundice."

"Skipped four trailers and ten episodes, guess I didn't have to deal with the whole team thing." Nathan then pondered, "wait, so how is getting in to Beacon going to work?" He then heard more cries of pain coming from the rabbit girl.

"Please stop" the girl begged at the person pulling her ear. This made Ruby, Yang, and the others from the table to look at the bully with disgust.

Nathan noticed their glares and he did not care much about the bully. "Velvet, you know you're a senior and yet you let Cardin do that to you, why?" Nathan gave thought but just shrugged it off and proceeds to walk away from the cafeteria until he was stopped and turned around after hearing Velvet's cry.

"Ouch, that hurts," Velvet tried to pull her ears back from Cardin's grasp but to no avail. Small amount of tears were forming from her eyes while Cardin and his team were laughing.

"Told you they were real," Cardin said to his teammates as he kept pulling Velvet's ear. Cardin was not bullying Velvet anymore, what he was doing to her is more dangerous.

"Rabbit ears aren't suppose to be pulled like that," Nathan was starting to worry but kept his composure. He kept watching, hesitating to do something because he might change things like timelines or whatever space and time related shenannigans.

He made his final decision. "Excuse me Ruby, may I borrow your tray?"

Though confused, Ruby handed Nathan her tray and as he was holding her tray he started walking towards Cardin's direction.

Ruby and Yang saw where Nathan was going and even some of their friends were getting nervous. One of them, Jaune Arc, even warned Nathan as he approaches Cardin.

"What are you doing, are trying to get yourself killed," said Jaune with fear for Nathan. He did not listen, nor did he care, he just kept walking.

Nathan finally stopped at his destination. This made Cardin stop pulling Velvet's ear as he turned around towards Nathan since he noticed him standing in front of him. Cardin's team also noticed Nathan and they started giving smirks.

Cardin sarcastically spoke to Nathan. "Is there a problem kid?" Cardin and his team were getting ready to torment Nathan like how they did to Velvet but Nathan remained unfazed and kept his calm, serious look.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nathan did something that surprised everyone in the whole cafeteria. He swiftly smashed Ruby's metal tray at Cardin's face. Nathan strength made the tray stretch and have an imprint of Cardin's face.

Everyone in the cafateria was silent as they all saw what had happened. Some of them had shocked faces. One of Ruby's friends, Nora Valkerie, yelled, "NOW BREAK HIS LEGS!!"

Nathan checked on Cardin as he became still, processing on what just happened. "Still alive, hey Yang can I borrow your tray?"

His request to Yang made everyone in the cafateria even more surprised and think, "was he really trying to kill him?"

Before Yang can give Nathan another tray Cardin started to move and removes the tray that was on his face.

He looked pissed and stood up from his seat and glared at Nathan. "What's the big idea you punk!?"

Nathan kept a straight face as he said, "I just felt like it." This made Cardin angrier and was about to signal his team to attack him until Nathan spoke to him. "Lunch is almost over for you guys, better head back to class."

With that, Cardin and his team hesitantly left since Nathan was right but not without giving him a threat. "I'll deal with you at combat class."

After they left Nathan quietly laugh to himself, "I'm not even enrolled yet." He then kneeled down toward Velvet and checks on her. She, like all the others, still had that shocked look in her face. "Hey, you alright there?"

Velvet then shakes her head coming back to her senses as she heard Nathan's voice. "Uhm yes, thank you for helping me." She flinched as she suddenly felt Nathan's hand caressing her ear, the one Cardin kept on pulling a while ago.

"Is your ear okay, can it still move," Nathan asked calmly with concern.

Velvet was quiet as she was blushing because of what Nathan was doing but she gave him a shy nod in response.

This made Nathan give her a warm, and subtle smile. He then lets go of her ear and stood up. "Be careful next time," he said to Velvet as he started walking away towards the exit of the cafeteria.

After he left Ruby and her friends were about to leave as well with Nora saying, "he didn't even break his legs."

Nathan was about to give up and was walking towards the school's exit but then he saw someone walking towards Nathan's direction in the hallway. This is the person Nathan was looking for.


	4. An Attack on Campus Grounds

"Is that who I think it is," Nathan squinted his eyes to make sure that the person he saw was the person he was looking for. As he looked closer he was able see the person more clearly.

The person is a middle-aged looking man with white tuffled hair, light complexion, brown eyes covered with shaded spectacles, black suit, dark green buttoned vest, green shirt, long dark green pants and black trouser shoes. He was also carrying a mug with Beacon's emblem on it and a cane. Nathan approached the man which grabbed the attention of the person.

"Why, hello there young man, what can I help you with?" The person seemed approachable and polite if only Nathan did not know the man's truth.

Faking his lack of knowledge, "um yes you're Professor Ozpin, correct?" At the back of Nathan's mind, "I need to work on my facade starting now."

"Why yes, I am Professor Ozpin also known as the headmaster of this academy." Ozpin then examined Nathan, "I don't see you often around here."

"Oh, that is because I'm not a student here." Nathan continued, "I actually came here as a transfer student." "I'm not properly registered so I was told to speak with you regarding my situation."

Ozpin gave Nathan a warm smile and took a sip from his coffee mug. "Is that so, well then lets talk about this in my office." He then signalled Nathan to come with him.

Nathan followed Ozpin towards his office. Everything was going according to Nathan's plan, if he had a plan to begin with. Ever since entering Beacon without any permission, the whole scene in the cafeteria, and this very moment as he was walking with Ozpin, everything that is happening is all thanks to Nathan's "improvising" despite the struggle.

As the two men are walking down Beacon's halls, Ozpin interviews Nathan which grabbed his attention. "So young man, I haven't gotten your name yet or what school you transferred from." Nathan calmly responds to the headmaster's questions. "It's Nathan Grey and I was transferred from Atlas." In the Nathan's mind, "good job dinggus you could've picked another school but no, freaking Atlas of all things." "I'm an idiot when I'm in these types of situations," Nathan thought. Despite Nathan's calm personality he does not do well under stress due to poor planning or when he is in a state of panic which was rare for him.

A few minutes have past and they finally reached the elevator to Ozpin's office. The elevator trip did not took long, before they know it they were already in the exact floor of where Ozpin's office is located. When the elevator door opened both Nathan Ozpin were greeted by one of the staff members of Beacon. The person is a beautiful adult woman with a tied up blonde hair. She wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a short cape on the back that is purple inside and black on the outside, black boots with bronze heels, and a black pencil skirt. She has a fair complexion and beautiful green eyes which were amplified by a pair of glasses. She has this aura of professionalism. She gave her greetings to Ozpin but then noticed the person next to him which is Nathan.

She gave the young man a suspicious glare as if she can not fully trust him. "Ozpin, who is that next to you?" Ozpin turned his head towards Nathan then back to the lady. "Ah Glynda, this young man right here is Nathan Grey and he will be tranferring here from Atlas." Nathan then gave his greetings. "Hello Ma'am, I hope I get to learn many things from you." He then gave a bow to show respect. He already sensed Glynda's suspicion towards him, so he has to play dumb for now and act like an actual model transfer student. Ozpin requested Glynda for something. "Would you mind look for any sign of Grey's records and leave the two of us to have a chat. Glynda just nodded her head and soon left the office leaving both Ozpin and Nathan to attend to the issue at hand, his "transfer."

Nathan realized that he did not have any records so it was at this moment it dawned on him, he was screwed.

He thought of a way to avoid any suspicion from Ozpin but based on his situation, he has no choice but to tell the headmaster the truth. He was about to tell Ozpin until he was cut off by what the headmaster was about to say.

"Is there something that's bothering you Mr. Grey?"

The young man finally admits. "About me being a tranfer student..." Just then a loud explosion was heard. This caught both of their attentions so they decided to check the windows. The noise came from outside and what they saw is that parts of the front area of Beacon are now full of craters, debris, and fire. Glynda then appeared from the elevator with an urgent message for Ozpin.

"There's a Grimm at Beacon grounds," exclaimed Glynda. "This one is like nothing we've ever seen."

Ozpin gave a surprised look. "How are the students?"

"Team RWBY, JNPR, and some of the other students are already dealing with the situation." Glynda continued, "but they're having a difficult time fighting it." "I believe it's too much for them to handle."

Nathan was listening to their conversation and after everything he had heard he started asking Glynda some questions. "If I may interrupt, can you describe this Grimm and what did it do?"

Glynda siimply nodded and answered. "Well, the Grimm looked somewhat humanoid with shoulder pads that look birdlike." "It also carries a sword which lights itself on fire."

"Fire?" both Ozpin and Nathan asked in confusion.

Ozpin did not know any Grimm that fits that description. There were no any known records of a species of Grimm that can manipulate fire. Ozpin was getting worried of the situation so he gave his orders to Glynda.

"Get the students to safety and call as many of the faculty as you can." Ozpin calmly continued, "this is something we have never faced before.

Nathan already knew what was happening and based on Glynda's description, he already what she was talking about though he had yet to make sure. "Sir, if I may, I want to deal with this situation."

Nathan's statement made both professors surprised. Glynda was the first to utter a word. "What are you saying?" "It's very dangerous especially by yourself."

Ozpin then added, "for your safety Mr. Grey, I highly suggest that you should leave it to the faculty."

Nathan then explained to them the situation. "Truth is I'm not a transfer student but I'll explain that later." "I also know how to deal with that thing outside." He then requested the two, "I'll do it if you both can trust me."

Both were skeptic at first but they finally came to an agreement and gave Nathan their nods of approval. This made Nathan a bit confident so he told Ozpin and Glynda his plan. "Okay I just need you two to prevent anyone from getting harmed but let the students fight I don't want anyone else to know what I'm about to do."

Ozpin asked Nathan, "how will we suppose know your plan will work?"

Nathan just smirks, "I know what I'm dealing with now."

Meanwhile team RWBY, and JNPR are outside fighting the Grimm monster. Everyone was attacking the monster while dodging some of its attacks. The Grimm appeared to be a black humanoid with bone armor, birdhead shaped shoulder pads, and a head that look like a helmet designed after a bird. Its body had red linings resembling bloodstreams and on its back are flaming wings. The creature is carrying a large broadsword made out of bones that is engulfed in flames. The Grimm gave a loud roar as it swung its flame sword around it creating a ring of fire. This prevented the hunters and huntresses in training from getting close to the Grimm.

"Alright lets try and shoot it down." Ruby and her team started using the range mode of their weapons even Jaune's team went for the same strategy. As they kept on firing their weapons the bullets only got destroyed by the Grimm's flame barrier.

"Ruby, bullets aren't working either." Jaune then had an idea and told Weiss. "Weiss, use your glyphs against it." Weiss gave a small nod and started twirling her weapon then circular magic symbols known as glyphs appear around the area where the Grimm is standing. The glyphs were then shooting out ice projectiles which somehow works against the creature. The projectiles though were not enough and it only made the Grimm flinch and roar out of anger.

On top of one of the buildings of the academy, Nathan was standing there watching the event unfold. He had his hunches right at what he had saw. "Yep that's Phoenix alright but what in the world happened to him and how is he hear?" He pondered but also noticed that the creature, now called Phoenix, was getting angrier as it started shooting waves of fire from its sword due to it being aggrivated by getting hit from Weiss' glyphs. Everyone that was attacking Phoenix managed to dodge his attacks. Seeing this gave Nathan an idea. He then transformed to Dark Decade

**~KAMEN RIDE~**

**~DECADE~**

After tranforming he then pulled out two cards from his Ridebooker. He inserted one of the cards in the Decadedriver.

**~KAMEN RIDE~**

**~WISEMAN~**

A magic circle appeared above Dark Decade slowly descending towards him. This card made Dark Decade transform into a different rider. This form was donned in a white hooded robe with golden details. The armor had black gloves and black bands on the wrists and above the ankles. Two silver ring holsters on the torso and a white short cape. The helmet resembles that of an orange topaz gem with silver details forming the outlines of the visor. This form is Kamen Rider Wiseman.

In his new form, DDWiseman started waving his left hand as if casting a spell. This created white magic circles surrounding Phoenix. The students thought it was Weiss' so DDWiseman did not have any problems about blowing his cover. DDWiseman then inserted the second card he was holding.

**~ATTACK RIDE~**

**~BLIZZARD~**

Powerful gusts of cold wind and snow were unleashed from the magic circles. This extinguished the flames around Phoenix and also instantly freezing him in place.

"Good job Weiss!" Ruby commended Weiss as she thought that it was Weiss' glyphs that froze Phoenix. Even Weiss was surprised that her glyphs held that much power even though it was not her doing.

"Thanks?" is all that Weiss could say at the moment but as the dust settles, Phoenix's frozen body shattered and a bird-shaped flame flew away from the wreckage.

DDWiseman notices the flame as it flies towards the same direction where Nathan came from. "Better end this before it gets worst." DDWiseman used another card.

**~ATTACK RIDER~**

**~TELEPORT~**

A magic circle decended upon DDWiseman which caused him to vanish.

**_Vale, Park - Late afternoon_**

The fire landed on the park grounds which caused an explosion of flames. This made the people at the park run away in fear. Phoenix was about to go on another rampage until a magic circle pops out of nowhere until it faded only to reveal that it was DDWiseman.

This made Phoenix burst in a wild rage due to him being a Grimm. All he could do was growl and roar but for a moment he uttered a few words. "**Rrrraaaargh, WIZAAAAARRD!"**

"Guess being a Grimm made you like this huh." DDWiseman then pulled out a weapon different from his Ridebooker. It was orange tipped short spear with a black flute as its base and handle. This was Kamen Rider Wiseman's signature weapon, the Hamel Cane. "You were growling the word Wizard, but hate to break it to you, you got the wrong guy."

Phoenix then summoned his flaming sword while DDWiseman readies his Hamel Cane. Phoenix was the first to attack by charging towards DDWiseman. He violently swings his sword with murderous intentions. DDWiseman was defending himself by parrying the sword slashes. With one heavy swing, Phoenix managed to push DDWiseman back a few meters while he held his weapon in a defensive position. DDWiseman started his counterattack by twirling his Hamel Cane while slashing Phoenix. This attack combined with the rotation due to the twirls increases the momentum which gives a stronger force everytime it hits Phoenix. Despite the barrage of attacks the Grimm did not want to yield. His huge sword started to light itself on fire and Phoenix finally swings it towards DDWiseman. DDWiseman narrowly dodges it matrix style and regains his balance by using his right hand as a support as DDWiseman back flips away from Phoenix. Phoenix then smashed the flaming sword on the ground which created a wave of fire heading toward DDWiseman. Before the attack lands a direct hit, the young rider activates a card in order to finish the fight.

**~FINAL ATTACK RIDE~****~W-W-W-WISEMAN~**This card made DDWiseman dodge the wave of fire by jumping backwards as a magic circle was teleporting him behind Phoenix in order for DDWiseman to deliver a flying side kick. This caused an explosion as it indicated that the battle was over.

DDWiseman then changes back to normal. He then noticed Phoenix lying on the ground looking different this time. His main body was now red and all the Grimm colors he had were now changed into gold. This is the true appearance of Phoenix, he is a phantom, creatures that feed off of people's despair. Nathan notices that Phoenix was about to wake up.

Nathan approaches the waking phantom. "I know I shouldn't ask this but are you alright?"

Phoenix slightly got up and started rubbing his head as he was recovering from a headache. "What just happened?" He looks around only to see Nathan and his surroundings which he was not familiar with. "Who the hell are you and where am I?!"

Nathan responded to Phoenix's questions. "First of you're in Vale, specifically the park, you attacked a school and I kicked your ass for it, and who I am doesn't matter to you."

Nathan then asked Phoenix a question. "Now, how are you here and what is the last thing you remember?"

"The hell should I know, the last thing I did was fighting the damn Wizard then that bastard threw me towards the sun." After what he said it suddenly hit his head. "Hold on, why am I here?"

"He remembered his defeat with Wizard's dragon style, guess he was sent here but by who or what," said Nathan's thoughts. "Beats me but judging by the looks of things guess you're stuck here for a while, unless..."

Nathan then reaches out his left hand and as he struggles to concentrate a grey veil appeared. "Not sure where this leads but at least it can help you leave this place."

Phoenix was skeptical at first since he does not even know Nathan that much and he could not trust but seeing his options as of now he did not have much of a choice. "Alright guess I'll leave then." With that Phoenix walks in the veil teleporting to another world. The veil then vanished from thin air.

"Chances are he'll pretty much land on a movie, special episode, or someone else's story only to be destroyed but he'll be fine." "Never thought I'll be using those veils but I need practice since that took a lot out of me." Nathan then walks back towards Beacon as the night begins to fall. He has yet to explain to Ozpin on what has happened and how he dealt with the situation. He is also going to fix his "enrollment" since he needed a place to live.


	5. Entrance Exam

It has been three days since Nathan arrived at Remnant. A lot of events have already happened around him, although he knew none of these really happened in the show. As Nathan tries to fulfill the gods' request he attempts to enroll at Beacon Academy so that he has a place to stay and since majority of the events occur on that location. It went rough for him especially with the sudden appearance of the Phoenix phantom from "Kamen Rider Wizard" but he managed to take care of the situation. Now, he is outside of Beacon, at the Emerald Forest where he would take an "entrance exam."

**_The Emerald Forest_**

"Remind me, what am I suppose to do?" Nathan was walking around the forest as if he was in a search for something important. He was told by Ozpin to look for a relic within one of the old temples in the forest. Since he told Ozpin that he had no academic records and that him being a transfer student was a lie, this was the only way for him to enter Beacon. "Well, at least he gave me a chance."

At a cliff where Ozpin was standing with a mug of coffee on his hand. "Alright Mr. Grey, lets see what you're capable of."

Grimms were slowly approaching Nathan. The group were a mix of Ursas and Beowolves. Nathan was able to sense their presence as they were ready to pounce. His Ridebooker appeared out of thin air and was reconfigured into its gun form. He then started shooting the Grims down one by one while dodging their attacks. One Ursa swung its claw tryig to swipe Nathan's head but it missed as he bends over backwards to avoid the attack. Nathan then aimed his Ridebooker towards the Ursa then pulled the trigger which created a huge gaping bullet hole on the creature's stomach. More Grimms were heading towards Nathan as he aimed his Ridebooker towards their direction. He pulled the trigger and the weapon started firing projectile at a very rapid pace. Doing this made hime able to mow down a huge portion of the pack. A few Beowolves and Ursas remain but were still persistent in trying to kill Nathan. They got him surrounded in a circle, each of them growling until one Beowolf charged in only to sliced in half by Nathan's Ridebooker as it reconfigures from a gun to a sword. He slashed one Beowolf clean and started dashing towards the remaining Grimm. Each of them receiving a slash or two, they all collapsed to the ground only to dissolve into thin air. "That takes care of that."

He continued his walk around the forest with his Ridebooker on his hand. Calmly inspecting the area, he looked around hoping to find clues or any signs to where the locations of the relics are. He comes across a cave. "Normally any person wouldn't enter a suspiscious looking cave, but I'm at Remnant so anything can look suspiscious." With his resolve he step foot into the cave.

Back at the cliffs Ozpin was using his scroll to spectate Nathan's progress. One voice was caught the Headmaster's attention.

"Sir, can this kid handle this test on his own?" The voice came from a female student. She wears a beret and a pair of shades. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher and dark brown trousers. She was also carrying a black fashionable hand bag. This girl is Coco Adel one of the seniors of the academy.

"Coco's right, even we had a hard time when we first started and that's when we found our partners." Another voice was heard and this time it was from a certain rabbit faunus, Velvet Scarletina. Along with Coco, two other students were with them. Both are male students, one is taller and buffer than the other. These people were Yatsuhashi and Fox.

Ozpin heard both of girls' concerns and gave them a reassuring smile. "That is why I am need of your assistance in case anything goes out of hand." He asked Coco and her team to help spectate Nathan's test in case something bad happens they'll come to help.

Back at the cave Nathan kept exploring. He found a lit torch on a cave wall and took it for him to light his way. He found an altar to which he assumes where the relic is where it suppose to be. He approached the altar and to his surprise nothing was there. "Guess I'll look for it somewhere else." Before he leaves he suddenly heard chirping mixed with hissing sounds. He directed his torch to reveal two giant Grimms. Both were white armored scorpions with red markings and golden stingers. "Deathstalkers, cool." He smiled in awe but also readied his weapon until another sound was heard. He adjusted his torch to give more light to where the sound came from. Behind the Deathstalkers was a spider much bigger than the Grimms. It had tiger-like features and its cries are even similar to that of a tiger. Nathan was in awe the first time he saw the beast and did what anyone do. "Alright, I'm heading out." He then ran as fast he could while being chased by the creatures that he just encountered. He made it towards the cave's exit where he manage to draw the Deathstalkers and the spider monster thing out in broad daylight. He was able to identify the spider creature more clearly and it appears to be a makamou, more specifically, a tsuchigumo from "Kamen Rider Hibiki." Nathan continued his run since he needed to be in a more open area for him to fight easily.

On the cliff Ozpin was surprised at what he saw on his scroll. The same creature that Nathan saw. Even the senior students saw the thing from the distance due to its sheer size. They were at a moment of stunned silence. Coco was the first to speak to Ozpin. "Sir I think me and my team should go now." Ozpin only gave them a nod of approval. With that, Team CFVY has been deployed.

Nathan finally arrived to an open area with less trees and more room to fight. The Tsuchigumo and its Deathstalker lackey followed him to the same area. Team CFVY also arrived ready to help Nathan but they noticed something off, he was giving a calm smile as if he has everything under control. "Now I see what this test is for." His Decadedriver appeared on his waist and he pulls out his card. This made the seniors confused at what he was doing. "This'll be fun, henshin."

**~KAMEN RIDE~**

**~DECADE~**

Multiple black sillouettes appeared in a line and merged into one creating Dark Decade's armor and black lines appeared and went towards his helmet forming the distinct barcode pattern on Dark Decade's helmet. With his Ridebooker in hand on sword form he charged into battle. Team CFVY was about to join after their moment of confusion until Dark Decade told them off. "Sorry, can't have you guys be caught in the middle of this."

"You think you can handle this on your own?" Coco was skeptical at the Rider. "Cool suit and all but as your seniors we should be in the middle of this." Her protest made the Rider slightly annoyed.

"Tch fine, just leave the bigger one to me." He readied his Ridebooker and charged towards the Tsuchigumo. The Deathstalkers simultaniously attack Dark Decade with their golden stingers but the Rider narrowly dodged as he kept dashing towards the makamou, this left the two Deathstalkers to Coco and her team.

The Tsuchigumo tried to attack Dark Decade with one of its legs hoping to crush him. The Rider sidestepped and slashed the attacking leg. Sparks were flying but no noticeable injuries were shown on makamou. He then drew out an Attack Ride card.

**~ATTACK RIDE~**

**~SLASH~**

The blade of his Ridebooker started to glow with blue. He slightly moved his sword which created blue after images of the blade. With one swing, Dark Decade managed to create multiple slashes coming from one direction. He did this everytime the Tsuchigumo attacks with its legs. Each counter attack leads to multiple cuts on the monster's legs but it continue to show ferocity.

On Team CFVY's side of the fight, they were doing pretty well against the two Deathstalkers. Yatsuashi and Coco were dealing with one of the Deathstalkers. Yatsuhashi was using his weapon, which is a two handed great sword, to parry the Grimm's attacks. He was tanking every hits while Coco was providing cover by using her bag that tranformed into a minigun. Velvet and Fox were almost at the same situation as their teammates except Fox was distracting the creature with his speed and Velvet using a light copy of Coco's minigun. Their attacks are well coordinated just what you would expect from the seniors.

The Tsuchigumo proceeded to shoot its webs on Dark Decade. He managed to dodge the shots but did not realised that the makamou was not aiming for him. He turned to where the webs were shot and he Team CFVY stuck on the webs that are secured to the trees. The Deathstalkers were about to attack the immobilized team until Dark Decade shot them with his Ridebooker.

Dark Decade inserted a card to his Decadedriver. "This'll keep you guys company."

**~ATTACK RIDE~**

**~ILLUSION~**

Two dopplegangers of Dark Decade appeared both Ridebookers in their sword forms. The clones charged towards the Deathstalkers keeping them distracted. The Tsuchigumo finally struck Dark Decade with one of its legs. Dark Decade was knocked back towards one of the trees that held the trapped team.

"You okay new kid?" Coco asked the Rider as she tries to struggle from the web.

The Rider rubbed the back of his helmet. "Never better, and don't bother struggling, those webs are really tough." He stood back up and readied himself for round two. "I'll get you guys out of that." He sees the Tsuchigumo and the Deathstalkers crawling towards him from one direction. He took out a card from his Ridebooker this. The card only has Decade's symbol on it. "As soon as I deal with them."

**~FINAL ATTACK RIDE~**

**~DE-DE-DE-DECADE~**

Dark Decade and his clones simultaniously jumped towards the air. Three rows of cards appeared before them, aiming towards the creatures. The Rider and the clones launched flying kicks towards their targets as they pass through the cards.A huge explosion appeared due to the impact and the Deathstalkers screeched as they were destroyed while the Tsuchigumo roared like a tiger. The Rider struck his and the dopplegangers disappeared. He turned back around and readied his Ridebooker to cut the webs that were holding Coco and her team. He swiftly swung his sword which manage to cut the webs with no hassle.

"Thanks, we owe you one."Coco then gave the Rider a smile and while her teammates nod. "Cool belt and armor by the way, not my style but it suits you."

"Of course you'd say that," was what in Dark Decade's thoughts. Coco was known to be knowledgeable especially when it comes to fashion. He then noticed Velvet appoaching him.

"Thank you for helping us and that other time." Velvet was a bit shy towards the Rider when she said that but Dark Decade knew what she was talking about, the scene at the cafateria.

It couldn't be seen because of the helmet but Dark Decade was giving Velvet a warm smile. Then started gently touching one of her rabbit ears. Velvet flinched at first then started blushing and lowering her head to avoid showing her embarassment. "How are your ears?" Dark Decade was concerned for Velvet since she was bullied awhile ago.

Velvet stuttered, "I uh..."

ROOOOAAAR!!! A huge roar was heard which startled everyone. They turned to where the sound came from. The smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal the Tsuchigumo more furious than before. The makamou looked very different, it was bigger with white bone armor. It had red patterns on the abdomen and replaced its tiger features such as its stripes. The creature had legs in the same bone armor with only the two front legs having golden pointed ends resembling stingers and aggressive look on its eyes as they were now colored yellow with red outlines which aimed towards Dark Decade.

"How is that thing alive?" Coco was slightly standing back readying her weapon. Both Yatsu and Fox were taking their stance on the front while Velvet was ready to create a new weapon until the Rider stepped forward pass the team.

"Sorry guys, but that thing wants me so I suggest you guys to stay back." The team had confused looks on their faces as they the Rider reveal another card on his hand. "Cover your ears as well it's gonna get loud."

**~KAMEN RIDE~**

**~KABUKI~**

Oriental drums and bells can be heard as a storm of cherry blossom petals surround Dark Decade. The petals cleared and the Rider did a dramatic pose as he tranformed into his new form. This was a dark green suit with it helmet having a red horn on the left side. The torso has a red horn on the right golden shoulder pad. Golden armor pieces is what finish the look of Dark Decade's new form. It asymmetrical look gave it the look of a traitorous oni. This form is known as Kamen Rider Kabuki from the Kamen Rider Hibiki series.

The armored Tsuchigumo was the first to attack. It started shooting webs towards DDKabuki. The Rider managed to dodge the webs which ended up hitting some of the trees of the forest. The webs started melting away the wood as smoke comes out following a sizzling sound. The makamou was shooting acid webs. Knowing this, DDKabuki had to be careful. The creature started jabbing him with its front legs. The stingers at the end of those legs made each strike deadlier. The Rider received three hits which staggered him and one more strike that sent him flying upwards. DDKabuki regained his balance midair and notices the Tsuchigumo approaching Team CFVY. He dived straight towards the makamou's back and activates a card.

**~FINAL ATTACK RIDE~**

**~KA-KA-KA-KABUKI~**

He landed on the creature which caused its weight to crash and firmly placed on the ground. A green, circular drum top appeared on the creature's back with the oni symbol on it which held the Tsuchigumo in its place.

DDKabuki pulled out two green taiko drumsticks. As DDKabuki was about to strike he realised something. "Wait, do I even play drums?" The creature suddenly stuggled which caught the Rider's attention. "Guess I'll have to find out." He then started doing random beats with each hit damaging the Tsuchigumo. The creature roared in anger and pain as it struggles to get up but the beats of the drum preventing it from doing so. The drumbeats started causing tremors which slighty shook the entire forest, this also made the wild animals run away to safety. DDKabuki finished his performance by striking both sticks simultanously. The Tsuchigumo stopped its movement as it started glowing and slowly disintegrates into dust.

Team CFVY just stood there with their surprised faces as DDKabuki transforms back into Nathan. Coco was the first to speak. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty cool."

Nathan could only smile at that compliment. "We should head back." As everyone with him nodded they went back to Ozpin to tell him what in the world just happened.

Just as Nathan and the others leave the area someone was watching them hidden in the trees of the Emerald Forest. The shadowy silouette smirked as they watch them. "So you must be Decade. Hmph can't wait to actually meet you." A grey veil soon appeared as the shadowy figure walks towards it making him disappear without a trace.


	6. Registered Student

After the events that took place in the Emerald Forest, Nathan along with Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox are at the office with Professor Ozpin.

"I see, then we will survey the entire school area to see if any of these creatures similar to what you've all faced are still lurking about." Ozpin then turned his look towards Nathan. "As for you Mister Gray, you didn't find a relic for your test but you did manage to defeat a creature that even our seniors and possibly our faculty would have a difficult time to face."

"To be honest with you, I thought the Tsuchigumo was the test and you were just looking for someone to get rid of it." Nathan was slightly smiling as he said that half-jokingly. "Does that mean I'm not qualified?"

Coco then put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay kid, there's always next year." She was trying to cheer up Nathan even though that wasn't his main concern.

Ozpin shook his head at what Nathan said. "On the contrary, you're more than qualified for this school but I just need to ask you something and I want an honest answer." He had a stern look on his face. Coco and her teammates especially Velvet were confused at what Ozpin meant by that.

Nathan's face turned serious as well and the atmosphere of the room suddenly changed. "I can already tell what you're going to ask."

Velvet slightly raised her hand to get Ozpin's attention. "Professor, what is going on?"

Nathan then cuts in to answer her question. "I'll start from the beginning if that is okay with you, also I don't want you to tell anyone, not the faculty, nor any connections you have." He then turns to Velvet and her team. "That goes for you four as well you got that?" They all nodded in response. "Alright, I'll start with this." He then pulled out his Decadriver and showed it to everyone. "This is what I use to tranform and without it, I can't use any of my other forms and powers but I can still use my weapon that comes with it." Velvet then pulls out her camera and was about to take a picture until Nathan stops her momentarily. "I don't think that's going to work."

Velvet slightly flinched with her rabbit ears slightly drooping. "Sorry."

Ozpin checked on the device curious on how it works. "Is it possible for anyone else to use this?"

Nathan shrugs at the question. "I honestly have no idea, I just got this thing." This made everyone except Ozpin surprised. They wonder how Nathan got his powers and despite just receiving these, he had shown that he was very proficient with these powers .

Yatsuhashi then asked another question relating towards the Decadriver. "Where did you get it?"

Nathan just smiled and said, "it was given to me by very important people but I don't know who they were exactly, sorry." Yatsuhashi can tell that Nathan was being honest so he just nodded and gave an understanding smile, little did he know that Nathan was being partially honest.

"Now the monster, what we fought there is one of its species and I don't think that it's the only type of monster existing here especially after the other incident."

Coco then spoke as she knew what he meant. "You mean that Grimm that was using fire, but didn't Weiss defeated that thing?"

"Wrong, it was me." This made her and her teammates surprised as if there was not enough surprises for the whole day. "I was attacking that thing from a distance." "I only made it look like Weiss was attacking it."

"But why are they so different aren't they similar to the creatures of Grimm?" Yatsuhashi was the one continue.

"They're not." Nathan then took a deep breath. "Here is where everything gets very confusing." Everyone was silent as they were curious at what Nathan was going to say. "Those creatures are not from this world." At that moment everyone was both surprised and confused save for Ozpin.

"Okay, the fact that you can transform and the monsters were already confusing enough," Coco complained. "I honestly wouldn't believe you if I didn't see what happened back there."

"Mr. Grey, I'm beginning to doubt your idea of not telling anyone especially the authorities." Ozpin was getting concerned after everything Nathan had said. "You said that these creatures are not from this world, are there any other creatures we might have to look out for?"

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure but if the previous incidents prove anything, there is high chance." The young rider was uncertain if any of the other kaijins would appear in this dimension. "Be careful though, these things are tougher than the creatures of Grimm I can tell you that." Team CFVY can agree with Nathan's statement especially since they have experienced what it was like fighting the Tsuchigumo. "These creatures possess different powers and abilities that I highly doubt that any of your students heck even the best hunters are prepared enough to face them."

Everyone in the room was silent especially Ozpin. The fear of facing another possible faction especially ones that he has never heard of will be lingering on his mind for a while. The seniors on the other hand where really worried. After their experience, they knew how difficult it was to deal with one now imagine if they face multiple of those things.

Ozpin finally woke up from his thoughts and asked the young rider. "Is there a way to prevent any of this or a way to combat these creatures without relying too much on your powers?"

Nathan only gave a subtle encouraging smile towards them. "Don't worry, this world can handle these new creatures you're referring to." They all gave him a look of confusion and curiousity. "Like I said, I doubt that any hunter whether amateur or professional is prepared enough to face them, key word being prepared," said the young rider confidently. This world is filled with people that can use weapons and martial arts and the fact that almost everyone has special powers unlike his old world where it only has the military and even that is not enough to fight any of the kaijins.

"Then how can we prepare ourselves," questioned the headmaster.

"What makes these monsters, or you can call them kaijins, difficult to fight is that they have variations and even those variations have their own variations, subcategory." Nathan continued to explain, "I'll give you guys the information on each kaijins such as what powers they all have, weaknesses, and so on."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you can just tell the authorities like the faculty, or the military?" Coco had a point.

"I wish it was that easy." Nathan then adjusted his glasses which made the pair flash as if covering the lenses. "If we tell anyone else about this would they believe us?" This cause Coco to have second thoughts. "Even if they did what would they think of me having powers that can't be rivalled by anyone else, and the presence of the kaijins which are more dangerous than the Grimm?"

After all those times being silent Fox finally uttered a few words. "What if we at least tell the faculty first, then the students here in Beacon."

Nathan then pondered on Fox's idea. "Sorry, I can't take that risk. he then turned to Ozpin. "Ozpin, if you are going to tell anyone about the kaijins and my identity at least tell it to someone you trust and can keep secrets well."

The headmaster nodded as he agreed to this idea. "Very well we will keep your secret from the public whether inside or outside of the academy at least for now."

After that Velvet realized something she raised her hand to ask the headmaster something. "Does this mean Nathan is going to stay at Beacon?"

"Yes, although Mr. Grey is in an odd position of not being part of a team he can still attend classes, school events, and maybe some missions that he can apply." Ozpin then pulled out a device from his pocket then gave it to Nathan. "Here is your scroll which serves for communication, information, and as a key to your dorm." Nathan receives his new scroll and Ozpin offers him a handshake to which young Rider accepts. "Congratualtions Nathan Grey you are now a student of Beacon."

After the entire conversation Nathan was being led to his dorm by Velvet in Ozpin's request.

After a few minutes they had finally arrive to Nathan's dorm. "Here we are Nathan, make yourself at home," said Velvet.

With that he was presented with hos dorm. It was a simple dorm though it has more beds than he needed but since he is a "solo team" it will have to do for him. At least there is more room for him.

"Thanks Velvet."

Velvet ears were slightly drooped down. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a while until Nathan decides to break it.

"Say Velevet, I'm not that familiar in Beacon so if don't mind..."

"Sure thing." Velvet interrupted Nathan with her sudden answer. She smiles at him as her ears perk up.

Nathan could not help but give a light smile and with that, they both said goodnight to each other as they went to their respective rooms. He closed his and readied himself for bed. He left his scroll and Decadedriver on top of the drawer and he laid down on his bed ready to close his eyes.

"Tomorrow is where my mission will begin."

* * *

**My sincere apologies if this chapter took long. I was very busy with college and a lot ideas for new Kamen Rider stories kept popping out of my head so I had to find ways to manage them. I will continue to update this story along with the story, Hyper Quartzer. On the next chapter expect a somewhat new format for this story since I had a little bit of practice and asked for pointers and lessons. With this, reading my story won't as confusing unless you all like it this way. Also I would like to say thank you for those who read, followed, and favorited this story so far that means a lot to me.****I would also ask for some tips, and pointers from anyone. Also I have a bit of problems for creating kaijins on future chapters not just on this story so any given idea will be appreciated.****That is all, thank you.**


	7. First Day of School

"Hey dad."

Little Nathan is seen holding hands with his father. They were walking together to an unknown location. The area that they were in right now is a calm forest with a dirt pathway. The dad responds to Nathan's call.

"Yes Nate?"

"Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there."

Nathan looked down and he seemed bored and a little impatient, but he hept walking anyway.

"You've said that many times already."

His dad just smirked.

"And you've been asking the same question many times as well kiddo."

Little Nathan looked at his dad with a cute pout on his face. It was evident that he is getting irritated with all the walking but tries not to complain about it.

"Dad, when do we get there?"

"Almost there. Besides, anywhere is near as long as you know where you're going."

Nathan sweatdropped at that statement.

"You're only saying that because we're probably lost.

"No we're not, I know where we're going."

"But I don't."

"That's because it's a surprise."

Nathan let go of his dad's hand and as he stopped his dad stopped as well looking back at his son. Nathan expression was that of doubt. His dad went down on one knee and he starts petting Nathan's head.

"Don't worry Nate, you'll know soon."

His son looked at his father and gave a little smile.

* * *

"Hmm?"

Nathan sits up from his bed and rubbed his eyes as he just woke up from his sleep. It was early in the morning as it was his first day as a student of Beacon and where his task is about to begin.

"Another dream."

He was then interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up from his bed and headed towards the door and as he arrives he opens it to see Velvet in her uniform waiting from the other side.

With a neutral expression he gave his greetings. "Good morning Velvet."

"Good morning Nathan."

"I'm guessing you were sent here to escort me to class, right?"

Velvet slightly tilts her head and gave a soft smile. "That's right."

"Okay, just give me a moment." He closed his door leaving Velvet to wait outside. He readied himself for his first day in Beacon and because he did not have a uniform yet he went with his usual attire. He picked up his scroll, and Decadedriver and stepped outside.

* * *

Morning was already a busy one. Students were at the hallways heading to class or just chatting with fellow classmates. Nathan and Velvet were walking together and were also having their chat.

Nathan was the first to initiate the conversation. "So, where are we heading?"

"Well, usually students have their breakfast at the dining hall."

"The cafeteria is where I met her. That means the others will be there as well," Nathan said in his thoughts.

They arrived at the cafeteria where only a few students were present. Some are eating their breakfast while other were about to leave.

"Hm, guess not everyone is an early bird." Nathan looked around and was slightly surprised that Ruby and her friends weren't there along with Cardin and his goons.

Velvet slightly chuckled at what Nathan said. "Yeah, well the first years are preparing for their trip to Forever Fall."

"Forever Fall, the forest known for it's crimson colored trees?"

"Mhm, they're having a sort of field trip to collect some sap from the trees."

"Okay, so what do we do after breakfast then?"

"Well, me and my team are heading to class. You can join us or you can spend the day getting used to the academy."

"Won't I get in trouble if the teachers find out I didn't attend any class?"

"Don't worry Nathan, Professor Ozpin told me that it'll be alright for your first day."

Before Nathan could say anything he noticed a certain blonde boy at one of the tables alone.

"Velvet, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Velvet was curious at why but decided not to bother. She gives him a small nod and went ahead to get her breakfast while Nathan walks towards a lonely Jaune. He changed his face to a more friendly expression like how he did when he first met them.

"What's up Jaune? You seem, how should I put this, depressed."

Jaune was surprised at the sudden appearance of Nathan. He explained his situation especially what happened between him and Pyrrha, and other things that were bothering him.

"Now, I'm not fit to be a leader." Jaune then gave a sigh. "I should have quit when I had the chance."

Jaune's explanation was heard but he was not telling the full story like how he entered into Beacon with fake documents and that he was blackmailed by Cardin with the evidence of said documents but Nathan literally knew what Jaune was going through. Nathan puts his hand on the blonde knight's shoulder. "Look, you may have failed now, and there is a chance you might fail again in the future."

"Looking forward to it," replied Jaune discouragingly.

Nathan laughed a little and just continued, "but that doesn't mean it's the end for you. Failing means that there is a chance for success. Also, try to prove that you can at least be reliable to your team."

Jaune gave it thought for a moment until he regained a bit of confidence from Nathan's words. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem, just cherish them not just as a team but as your friends, remember that." Nathan then left Jaune's table to be at Velvet's but not without getting his own food.

Nathan took a seat next to her and proceeds to eat his breakfast. It was quiet at first only a few voices from other students can be heard.

The atmoshere was a little bit awkward between the two. There were moments where Velvet wants to start a conversation but could not think of any topic to talk about. She wanted to ask Nathan about his powers or at least the monsters that they might face.

Nathan started to talk, to Velvet's surprise. He had his normal, neutral face instead of the fake smile he wore awhile ago.

"So, what class are you attending for today?"

"Oh, uh it's Proffessor Port's class on Grimm studies."

"Sounds fun."

"It'll be more fun during class later on." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Nathan tilts his head with a, "Hmm?"

* * *

"Right, this." As Nathan's expression was that of boredom and disinterest.

He was in a classroom with Velvet and her team. Other students were present as well. Some of them were either tired, asleep, or doing something else besides paying attention. Only a few were taking notes to what the professor was teaching, but there was a problem.

The person in front is a man who is in his early old age. He has a "hefty" build while wearing a burgundy suit with gold pipings and buttons. His hair was gray along with his mustache while both looked well kept. He goes by the name of Prof. Peter Port.

"And that is how I, the magnificent Peter Port, was able to slay the ferocious swarm of beasts known as Grimm or as I like to call, my prey." He emphasized with a threathening voice which didn't work.

The whole classroom was filled with silence. Prof. Port had a huge tendency to tell jokes and mostly stories about his great adventures as a young hunter. He was suppose to be teaching.

The silence started to become awkward so the teacher had to break it. "Ahem, so class any questions?"

"..." No one raised a hand.

"Okay, for this class I will be showing you one of the creatures of Grimm."

A cage was then pulled inside the classroom. It was shaking violently and a growl can be heard from the other side which piqued everyone's interest. All of the other students began to pay attention including Nathan.

"Finally, something interesting."

The shaking from the cage stopped as a pair of eyes began to glow. It sent shivers down alot of the students' spines, even Velvet's ears were starting to perk up on high alert.

The teacher then walked towards the side of the cage to give his actual lecture.

"As you can see, what's in this cage is a very common species of Grimm but a special one of its kind."

The creature then lunged towards the bars of its cage revealing to be a Beowolf. It's appearance was different compared to the other Beowolves. It was slightly bigger and had more spikes.

"This here is an Alpha Beowolf. You will only see these leading packs of fellow Beowolves sometimes with a mix of Ursas."

The cage was shaking violently as the Grimm sensed nervousness around the classroom.

"The Alpha is the leader, so this type tends to be more aggressive and ferocious especially when hunting. Quite intimidating if I do say so but not as intimidating as this brave hunter." Port then gave a hearty laugh which was only met by annoyed silence.

"Uh ehrrm, anyone wants to take a closer look?"

Obviously, no one volunteered so the professor decided to pick one of the students.

"Hmm, how about you young man. You seem to show some promise."

The student was Nathan which he didn't mind since he dealt with this Grimm before. Nathan went down towards the stage and stood next to the professor.

"Excellent, now before we start care to introduce yourself first."

With a fake smile he introduces himself. "Nathan Grey."

His smile, despite being ingenuine, was charming which made a lot of the girls and some of the men blush. Other guys were a bit ticked off.

Port continued the conversation. "I heard that you are a tranfer student. From what school were you from?"

"I came from a small school so I don't think anyone will be familiar with it. (Dodged a bullet there)"

"Well, I hope you are ready for this encounter. Now, what I want you to do is stand near the front of the cage and do not worry, the cage is strong enough to keep the beast from breaking out."

Nathan then walked towards the cage and just stood there while the Beowolf was growling at him. He was neither nervous or afraid. "Like this?"

"Perfect, now class, let me teach you one common ability of every Grimm which is the ability to sense negative emotions."

The whole class was paying closer attention not just for the lesson but their curiosity for Nathan's situation.

"Creatures of Grimm have this ability where they can sense a person's emotions, especially those that are of the negative side, from miles away. This helps them hunt and the more people with negative emotions crowded in one area, the more potent and detectable it is for the Grimm to chase after."

Port then points at Nathan.

"This young man will demonstrate that ability by letting this Alpha Beowolf sense his emotions. The amount of emotion sensed will depend how aggressive the Grimm will be."

Nathan stood there and looked at the Grimm's eyes waiting for it to act out. The rest of the students were at the edge of their seats. Team CFVY were getting worried for him.

The Beowolf was staring at Nathan's eyes as it growls but not making a move. Both Nathan and the creature were standing in front of each other like a stand off waiting for one to attack the other. Nathan wasn't showing any negative emotions or any emotions in general.

A few minutes have passed and everyone was still anxious as they were waiting for what's to come. After a few seconds the Beowolf decided to back off and rest itself. Nathan responded by turning his back and walk away returning to his seat.

Everyone was silent even Prof. Port was at awe at what transpired. He then realized at what time it was so he decided to wrap it all up.

"Well class, that was quite a show, but I believe this concludes our session and be ready for our next meeting where I will be talking about individual Grimm species."

With that, everyone got up from their seats and proceed to leave the classroom.

After a few other classes Nathan and the others proceed to have their lunch at the cafeteria.

* * *

Another class ended for Nathan and the others. Some of the classes were surprising for him since he didn't expect this world to have similar classes that he attended before. Besides history, they had chemistry which he didn't show any interest, and philosophy which he genuinely enjoyed.

Classes for the day were over which leaves self-directed sparring. Usually students will train and spar with either their teammates or fellow classmates to develop their skills in combat.

"Hey kid, me and my team are going to do some training, wanna join?" As Coco invited Nathan he had other plans for the rest of the day.

"Sorry, but I intend to get myself a bit more familiar with the school. You guys go on ahead."

Coco just smiled and understood. "Alrighty, see you at dinner maybe? Come on guys." Team CFVY then left Nathan on his own.

"Let's see, what else can I find in this school?" As he was about to wander the campus someone caught up to him.

"Nathan, wait up!" The person revealed to be Velvet.

Nathan turned to see her panting a little bit. "Oh, hey Velvet. I thought you and your team are going sparring."

"Yeah, but I forgot that my weapon didn't have any dust crystals."

"You're camera?"

"Mhmm, and if you are going to roam around I might as well accompany you."

Nathan only smiled and gave Velvet a head pat which made her blush a little. "You did promise me to give me a tour."

They proceed to walk together with Velvet leading the way. This day was surprisingly uneventful but he didn't mind. He has plenty of time to prepare and investigate this world, but for now, he'll try his best to enjoy the tour.


End file.
